Cynical Sentiment
by Shuiro Ecstacy
Summary: Zelda's heart is torn between her first love and a new love. The only elucidation to be found consents Zelda to realize that never has there been more of a heartbreak... for either of them.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Zelda, Link, Marth, or any other character. The plot is my own.

* * *

The rain was hard, silencing all surroundings of the area. Her dress was heavy, yet so light on her delicate body. She walked past a fountain that seemed frozen, the rain covering the already running water. She softly slid her hand on the seat of it, staring into the pool of crystal-clear water, of which held the darkened skies and her beautiful reflection.

"I suspected I might find you here."

The princess gasped. She thought she was alone… she'd been so caught up in her own personal thoughts and dreams that she wasn't aware of anything around her. But, when was she ever when she was thinking of… him…

She turned slowly to face the still prince in front of her, his arms lightly crossed and his head low, his soaked dark hair covering his gorgeous eyes. She couldn't move. The thought of him near her was enough weight on her shoulders… but the sudden appearance of the man she was in love with was too much. She placed a hand over her chest and blushed. And though it was too dark to see the emotional details on the young woman's face, he knew she was. And he was slyly enjoying every passing moment of it.

He took several steps towards her and stopped when he was inches away from her face. She was frozen in place, and found she could hardly even breathe. His face neared hers inch by inch until she could feel his warming breath entering her throat. He gave a slick smile at her and took one of her hands.

"You're quite lovely, princess." He lightly pressed his forehead against hers and left it there, his eyes never leaving hers nor hers leaving his. He kept his voice at a whisper, but loud enough over the rain so she could hear his precious words.

"_True_ love takes more boldness. You can't let your shyness keep you back. You have to shove past it, even for a girl like yourself." He brushed his cheek past hers and tickled her ear with his lips.

"If you love me, you have to show me."

Zelda gasped slightly, in surprise and pleasure. She could feel his arms wrapping around her waist, and suddenly found her own arms automatically sliding up to his neck. She was unsure, but she was comfortable at the same time. He smiled down at her.

"I think _this_ was more meant to happen, don't you agree Zelda?" Marth leaned down and gently pressed his lips against hers, capturing her in a passionate, deep kiss.

She knew it was wrong. But she couldn't help but kiss back.

She suddenly felt her heart skip a beat. Wait. No. This wasn't right at all. Link would be furious. What would he think? No, no, no! It was all wrong! Zelda could swear she tried to pull away, but it was like she was stuck against him… glued to his warm body.

-

He stood at the window watching the scene helplessly. The rain coated the glass smoothly, giving passage to a clear view, which Link truly didn't care to look at anymore. But he couldn't stop staring. It wasn't in awe. It wasn't in shock. It was more of a content and disappointed look. He'd known it all along. The way Zelda had been acting lately… around him and around Marth. It had been all too simple to figure out.

Link sighed and shook his head, walking away from the window and heading towards his room. There was nothing more he could do. He'd waited for it, and had prepared himself for the painful sting his heart embraced.

-

Zelda felt the stiffly cold air swiftly cross her lips again as the comfort of Marth's left hers. She shivered. He ran his fingers through her hair and stared at her. Neither of them spoke a word.

He finally leaned over and kissed her cheek, bowed to her, and left her presence, entering the castle. Zelda stood silently once more, her head lowered and her arms holding each other against her body. Though she could still feel the warmness of Marth's wrapped arms holding her, it couldn't compare to the numbness her heart felt from the cold feeling she held. He knew it well… she was aware. She hadn't seen him, but she had felt the cold stare of his heartbroken eyes watching her, wherever he had been.

What was she to do?

The sun seemed to come quickly, bringing another day to the castle. Zelda lay in her bed, in dry and warm clothes, her still damp dress hanging by her window. She felt small lumps across her stomach and neck, and opened her eyes to see a perky Pikachu cheerfully nuzzling her face, urging her to awake. She sighed and sat up, the Pikachu happily bounding off the bed and jolting out of the room.

Zelda rubbed her eyes softly and looked out her window, looking at the gentle color of blue painted across the sky. She remembered the night before and sighed once more, personally enjoying the silence of her room. She suddenly heard a panicked cry from Pikachu. She wondered what could be wrong and lifted her body from her bed, walking out the door and down the hall, where several others had already gathered.

Everyone was crowded in front of Link's room. Zelda stood behind them all, looking to see what was going on. She couldn't wait any longer and started to shove through. She didn't care… she had to know.

She finally entered the room and looked down, noticing Pikachu with a piece of paper in its mouth. She kneeled down and gently took it. She felt a hand placed on her shoulder, and knew it was Marth. She didn't look back, but stared at the paper, reading it slowly:

_My dearest Zelda,_

_You know what sight I witnessed last night. It was raining. The moon was hidden, and you thought you were safe. You and the prince both. But I saw you, princess. I knew of your hidden thoughts and feelings for him before you even thought of being alone with him._

_It was unbearable to watch, but I did. I've done so much for you already, why shouldn't I bear another burden that you carry?_

_I do not wish you pain or grief as you near the end of this short letter. Actually, quite the contrary. I've always wished you nothing but happiness, and if being with the prince makes you happy, then I give my luck and happiness to you both._

_I'll end the letter with the truth. I took my life last night. It wasn't because of my pain… but of yours. I knew you were feeling the ripping and tearing of your heart, choosing between two loves and not knowing which to follow. I ended your confusion for you, so you have nothing left to worry about. Like I mentioned… I wish you and Marth life full of love with each other._

_I'll love you until the day I die._

_Link

* * *

_

Very sad. Comments are loved and hate mail is expected. I was in a sad and romantic mood at the same time. So this is what I came up with. Written in half an hour... so don't be too harsh.

And yes this is a refreshed version, with much cleaner spelling and such.


End file.
